


Roundabout We Go

by OtakuBroMelody



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Best friend!Paco, Hurt!Joven, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:26:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuBroMelody/pseuds/OtakuBroMelody
Summary: Recently brokenhearted Vicente wants to make Joven his rebound for Clara. Slowly but surely, he starts to fall in love with Joven for real. However, Joven finds out that he is just being used by Vicente as  a rebound and gets hurt. Paco is there to comfort Joven, which made jealousy ensue on Vicente.





	1. Chapter 1

_Vicente was lying on his bed with a smiles on his face. There was only one thing in his mind, ‘Clara’. His smile grew much more as he thought of her. ‘Balang araw ay papakasalan ko siya,’ he thought. He turned over to his pillow and buried his face on it. His heart was fluttering, his face was smiling, everything was going great._

_The couple, Vicente and Clara, has been together for two years. They were considered as a power couple. Beautiful and handsome, strong and smart. Everybody thought that they would last forever. However, things don’t really go as planned._

_A phone by the bedside rang. “Clara,” it showed. Excitedly, Vicente rushed to accept the call._

_“Sinta ko?” Vicemte grinned._

_“Vicente.” A cold voice, which used to be a loving and caring one, greeted him._

_“Clara...? Anong problema?” His worry was gnawing him. There was something wrong. Something bad was about to happen._

_“Gusto ko nang makipaghiwalay, Vicente.” That sentence was what made his world start to crumble._

_“A-ano? Teka, Clara, bakit? Anong ginawa kong mali?”_

_“Tama na, Vicente.”_

_“H-hindi. Clara, pag-usapan naman natin ‘to oh.”_

_“Hindi mo ba ako naintindihan, Vicente? A-yo-ko na.”_

_“Clara-”_

_“Paalam, Vicente.”_

_The call was suddenly dropped, and so was the heart of Vicente. Clara left. She left with no explanations as to why she did it. Vicente felt empty. He didn’t even feel the tears that started to roll down his cheeks. He buried his head on his pillow once again. Although, this time, it was without a smile; it was with tears and heartbreak taking over him._


	2. Chapter Two

Vicente being heartbroken is an understatement. Walking in the hallways of the school feels like crap. Whispers is being passed around and stares is being given to him. 

They know.

They know that he and Clara had broken up last night. News spread fast if gossipers have taken their hands on it. It makes Vicente feel even more like shit. Then, he sees Goyo and Julian. Fuck, hit him with a truck. It would have hurt less.

“Bro, are you alright?” Goyo puts an arm around his shoulders.

“I’m not in the mood, Goyo.” Vicente removes Goyo’s arm off of his shoulder. Goyo looked hurt, but right now, Vicente just wasn’t in the mood to feel anything or care.

“We’re just looking out for you, ‘tol. Alam naming nasasaktan ka.” Julian has his “kuya mode” turned on. “Marami kang ginagawang katangahan kapag wala ka sa wisyo. Lalong lalo na kapag nasasaktan ka. We’re just making sure na magiging ayos ka ulit. We consider you as our brother, and brothers look out for each other.”

“Kuya, I’d like to be alone for now please,” Vicente says with no emotions. The brothers look at each other before nodding hesitantly and leaving.

It was like a breath of fresh air for Vicente. He sits down on the bench in the school’s garden and looks at the scenery. With not having the energy to go to his classes, he decides to skip it for the first time. “It’s not like the lessons are that hard anyway.”

He lies down carefully on the bench and looks up to the sky. “Kumusta na kaya si Clara? Nahihirapan din ba siya katulad ng paghihirap ko ngayon?” He sighs, closing his eyes, letting the darkness take over his lonely world.

\-----

Classes starts, but Vicente is nowhere to be seen. Joven is starting to worry. The del Pilar brothers arrived minutes ago, but Vicente is still not in class. 

Joven have had a huge crush on Vicente ever since junior high school. It was all because of Vicente helping him when he tripped over himself because of his clumsiness. It was a cliché scene, but it was all that it would take to make Joven fall. He’s a helpless romantic idiot, sue him for being a softie.

“He probably doesn’t even remember me anymore,” Joven thinks of sadly. However, he suddenly brightens up at an idea. “Siguro dahil sa breakup nila ni Clara kaya wala si Vicente ngayon.” He unconsciously hums. “Bilhan ko kaya siya ng Malteasers at cheerup letter. Ang alam ko gusto niya raw mga ganoon. According to my resources. Charot.”

Joven was chucklingto himself subconsciously that he didn’t hear the teacher calling his name. “Joven!”

Joven jolts up into a standing position in shock. “Yes po, sir???” The class laughs loudly at him, making him turn into bright red.

“Kanina ko pa sinasabi na answer the problem number three.” The teacher puts a palm on his face. “Focus, Joven. Listen. Now, answer the problem. Diyos mio.”

It was a good thing that the problem given to him was easy. Looking at the problem, he answers, “The answer is 45, sir.”

“Good,” the teacher says in disappointment. “Next time, try to focus on our class, mister Hernando.”

“Yes, sir,” Joven says in embarrasment, and sits back down.

\-----

It is already lunch break when Vicente opens his eyes. He looks at his watch. “Puwede pa naman sigurong humabol sa klase.” He sighs, looks up at the sky again, and gets up.

Vicente starts to walk back inside the building and into the locker room. He was about to get his books from his locker when he saw a guy with glasses putting something inside his locker. His first reaction was to become angry.

“Hoy! Anong nilalagay mo diyan sa locker ko?!” He shouts angrily as he marches to the guy. Grabbing the guy’s collar, Vicente pins him on the locker. “Anong nilalagay mo?” He glared.

“A-ano po, uhm, letter po…” The guy stutters. “P-parang cheerup letter po. Mukha po kasi kayong malungkot k-kanina.” The guy was shaking all around from a simple riling up. He looked like a newborn deer.

Vicente is astonished or confused, whichever comes first. His eyebrows were furrowed as he slowly and hesitantly lets go of the guy. “Patingin nga.” He outstreches his arm and looks at the guy scarily. The latter nervously gives the letter to him.

“B-binilhan din po kita ng Malteasers a-at ng lunch kasi naisip kong baka hindi ka pa nakakapag lunch…” The boy looks down as he shyly offers the meal and chocolates. Vicente looks at it, contemplating if he will get it. He decides that there isn’t any harm in eating it unless the guy put poison in it, which was unlikely, considering his stature. He grabs the food.

The guy was about to walk away and leave, but Vicente grabs his arm. “Dito ka lang. Babasahin ko ‘tong letter sa harap mo. Baka kung anong kalokohan lang ang nandito.”

The boy’s face flushes and blushes hard. However, he just nods and sits down on the chair near him.

“Tingnan ko nga ‘to,” Vicente mutters as he opens the letter. “Dear Vicente,” he couldn’t help but to snort at the formality of the letter. “I hope you’re doing okay. Alam kong kaka break niyo lang ni Clara, but it’s not the end of the world! ^-^ You still have your friends, especially kuya Goyo and Julian. Nag-aalala sila sa’yo. There are plenty more fish in the sea, ika nga nila. I hope you’ll smile again and be happy!” 

As Vicente progressively reads Joven’s letter out loud, Joven’s cheeks can’t help but to darken up. It is too embarrassing. Though, Vicente may not admit it, but his feelings kind of lighten up by reading the letter. He glances at the Malteasers and meal. “Hey, thank you for this. Medyo gumaan pakiramdam ko, salamat.” He looks at Joven. “Pero bakit mo naman naisipan na gawin ‘to?”

“A-ah… kasi po I really admire you from afar.” Joven looks down, fiddling with his fingers. “Sobrang hinahangaan po talaga kita kaya medyo nag-alala ako nang nakita kong wala ka sa classroom…”

Vicente raises an eyebrow. “Do you have a crush on me?” He moves his face closer to Joven’s. The latter was already panicking inside. 

“Teka lang po. Dios mio, dios por santo, amen. Mahina kalaban Lord. Oh my gulay. Ang lapit ni crush. Anong gagawin ko, Lord?” These thoughts are rushing into Joven’s at godlike speed.

“A-ah… I, you, me, crush, what?” Joven is stuttering so hard that he can’t form proper sentences. He is pretty sure that he looks like a tomato right now.

Vicente chuckles and laughs with earnesty. He pats Joven’s hair, and then kisses his forehead. “Thank you, Joven. Tama ba? Joven, right?”

Joven just turns frozen and nods slowly. It feels like he is being hypnotized. He is just staring at Vicente’s face like it is all that he can see. He feels a pat on his face before watching Vicente leave. “See you when I see you, Joven.”

Joven just nods shakily and brings his palm to his forehead. He waits until Vicente disappears, then he squeals loudly into his hands. “Kilikilig ako, Lord!!!” He squeals. It was heard outside the locker room which Vicente just chuckles and shakes his head at as he continues to walk.


	3. Chapter Three

Once Joven go back to his dorm, he immediately thought of chatting with his best friend, Paco. He wants to tell him of all the moments that happened with him and Vicente. The two has been friends since diapers, knowing each other like the back of their hands. Paco also happens to know all about Joven’s attraction towards Enteng.

The phones rings a few times before Paco finally picks up the call. “Hello?”

“Pacooo…!” Joven coos in a soft whiny voice.

“Oh, Joven.” Paco utters, surprised. “What’s the matter?” There was a smile painted on his. It doesn’t need to be said out loud that he was soft for the boy.

“Pinansin na niya ako!” Joven fake cried. “Huhuhu. Ang saya ko ngayon. I can’t even fathom!”

“Teka, Joven, dahan-dahan.” Paco tries to soothe the younger. “Sino ba tinutukoy mo? ‘Di kita maintindihan masyado.” Coughing, he tries to muffle his laugh.

“Si Vicente, Pacoooo!” Groaning, Joven whines, burying his face on the pillow. “Help meee. Baka atakihin ako sa kilig.”

Paco chuckles. “Kalma ka lang. Tell me what happened.”

“So, basically, ito ang nangyari.” Joven starts out. “Napansin ko kasi na wala si Vicente sa classroom kanina, so siyempre, nag-alala ako. Tapos nabalitaan ko na nag break sila ng girlfriend na. So, ayun, napag-isipan ko na i-cheer up siya anonymously with a letter tapos chocolates. Corny, noh? Pero wala na talaga ako maisip, man. Tapos ito!!! Nakakahiya. OMG. Nakita niya ako sa tapat ng locker niya na may nilalagay. Huhuhu, Paco, akala ko papatayin niya na ako. Nagdarasal na ako sa lahat ng santo noon. TAPOS BINASA NIYA ‘YUNG LETTER KO SA HARAP KO OUT LOUD. Paco, ready na akong mamatay noon. Gusto ko nang ibaon sarili ko sa lupa kanina, kaiyak. TAPOS!!! TAPOS!!! Nagpasalamat siya sa’kin. Tapos alam mo ba kung anong ginawa niya???” Joven didn’t let Paco speak. “HINALIKAN NIYA AKO SA NOO. PACO, AYAW KO NA. HUHU.” 

Paco wonders if Joven even took a breath as he lets his emotions out. He couldn’t help but to chuckle. His best friend is acting really cute. “Ang cute mo talaga. Crush na crush mo talaga ‘yung Vicente na ‘yon, noh?”

Joven nods enthusiastically, but then, realizing that Paco can’t really see him, he says, “I really do like him, Paco. Sobrang bilis ng puso ko nang ginawa niya ‘yon.” He pouts. 

“Basta ingatan mo ‘yang puso mo, espren.” Paco reminds him sternly. “Alam kong wala ka pang experience sa larangan ng pag-ibig kaya mag-iingat ka. Ayaw kong masaktan ka. Alam mo namang mahal na mahal kita.”

“Mahal na mahal din kita, espren.” Joven beams up. “Iingatan ko puso ko, promise!”

“Good boy.” Paco smiles. “Don’t let anyone hurt you. Kapag mayroon mang nanakit sa’yo, ako makakaharap nila.”

Joven laughs. “Ano ka ba? Bad ‘yan. No making away.” He looks at the time. “It’s nine o’clock na.”

“Pupunta ka na naman sa rooftop?”

Joven grins. “Yup, ganda kasi ng mga tala at ng buwan. Natutuwa ako kapag nakikita sila tapos nagkakaroon din ng inspirasyon para makapagsulat ng mga tula.”

Paco shakes his head fondly. “Sure, sure. Mag-iingat ka riyan sa dorm mo ah. Pasok agad kapag lumamig na ang simoy ng hangin.”

“Opo na, ‘nay. Labyu, espren. Balik ka na agad sa Manila.”

“Labyu, too. Oo na, after ilang months na lang naman eh.”

“Tagal pa niyan.” Joven pouts. “Ba-bye na.”

“Hehe. Sige na, ba-bye.”

Joven ends the call as the goodbyes have been said. He fetches his sketchbook and pencil, exits his room, and starts to go up towards the rooftop.

\-----

Vicente decided to invite Goyo and his brother to have a drink in his dorm. Of course, the del Pilar brothers agreed. Of course, Vicente regrets his decision. The two is a bastard kind of drunk.

Vicente feels an arm wrapping around his shoulder. “Oh, no.” he thought.

“Vicenteeee!” Julian shouts drunkenly and sluggishly. “Hindi ba’t break na kayo ni Clara?”

Vicente can feel anger spiking through his emotions. Trying to relax, he slowly breathes in and out. “Oo, bakit?” he coldly says, removing Julian’s arm off of his shoulder. He really isn’t in the mood to talk about this now. The wound is still fresh, and it feels like Julian is adding salt on it.

“Baka naman kasi hindi babae para sa iyo?” Julian bursts out laughing. Goyo starts to laugh out loud, too, not really knowing or understanding the situation. The brothers are dead drunk to the world around them.

“Ano naman ang ibig sabihin mo riyan?” Vicente is already huffing puffs of air to control his anger. It is getting so hard to do so.

“Baka lalaki naman pala talaga ang para sa’yo.” The brothers start to laugh again. They are slapping their knees while laughing too hard. Clapping their hands while laughing. It is too much from what Vicente can handle. He knows that the brothers are just drunk and joking, but he is just too sensitive to accept those jokes as of the current.

Vicente stands up abruptly. “I need to take a breather muna, guys.” He was not looking at them directly. He cannot look at them directly. His feelings were extremely hurt. Drunk or not, they should have known better than to joke about that topic. They should have known that Clara is still holding a very special place in his heart.

Goyo grasps his arm softly. “Come on, man. You know that kuya is just messing around. He doesn’t mean it. He’s too drunk.” Goyo is frowning, trying to convey that he’s sorry through his face. Vicente isn’t having any of this crap.

“Goyo, bitaw.” Vicente orders in a threatening voice laced with anger. “Baka masapak ko lang kayong dalawa ni kuya Julian kapag nanatili pa ako rito. Babalik din ako. Kailangan ko lang makahinga nang maluwag, makapag-isip isip sa mga pangyayari. I need a moment to get away from everything.”

Goyo hesitantly lets go. He has never heard of Vicente using that kind of tone directed to him. “Sige. Okay. Basta mag-iingat ka lang. Balik kaagad.” Goyo sighs. “Pasensya na talaga.”

Vicente just nods and walks out of the door, but not before saying, “‘Wag kayong magkakalat o magwawala. Babayagan ko kayong dalawa kapag nagkaroon pa ng mas maraming kalat.” 

He shuts the door close, walks up the stairs towards the rooftop. As he goes inside, he immediately thought of going to the railings. When he got to the railings, he looks down at the city lights, letting his mind calm down. It is a beautiful scenery. Golden white lights fluttering and scattering around the city buildings, red and green lights flooded the streets. It still has a heavy traffic. Clara would have loved to see this scenery. Too bad she wouldn’t want to be here anymore.

By then, Vicente starts to imagine the two of them on the rooftop. They were holding hands as they look at city of night lights. The memory is fresh and reminiscent. Clara’s head resting softly on Vicente’s shoulder as they watch the cars move. The world around them didn’t matter, because it was only the two of them. Vicente would softly hum a random tune. Both of them were just cherishing their moments together.

But those moments were over now and can never repeat itself once again.

Vicente’s travelling mind stops as he hears the door open slowly. He turns to the sound and sees the person who gave him the letter and chocolates. Joven. What is he doing here?

It seems like Joven still has not noticed that Vicente was there. Vicente squints his eyes and sees that Joven is holding what seems to be a sketchbook. Joven sits down gracefully on the floor and looks up at the sky. Vicente is astonished. He is right behind the boy but it seems like his presence still isn’t noticed.

Vicente goes near the boy slowly and silently as to not to alert him. He taps his shoulder gently and softly whispers to Joven’s ear, “Anong ginagawa mo rito?” 

Jovens screams so loud and so feminine that Vicente had to cover his ears. “Woah, woah, woah. Calm down. Para kang nakakita ng multo eh. Ako lang ‘to si Vicente.” He holds on to Joven’s shoulders in an attempt to calm him down. It somehow works, but Joven is still staggaredly breathing.

Vicente laughs softly. “Ayos ka lang?”

Joven nods shakily. “O-opo. ‘Wag niyo po akong gugulatin nang ganoon. Baka atakihin ako sa puso.” He holds a hand to his chest. “B-bakit po ba kayo naririto?”

Vicente raises an eyebrow. “I live here. Masama na bang tumira rito, Jovenito?”

“A-ah! Hindi po. Nagulat lang ako na dito ka rin po pala naka stay.” Joven smiles nervously. Cute.

Vicente nods and stands up. “Halika, samahan mo ‘kong tumingin doon.” He points at the railings, then offers a hand to Joven. The latter gingerly accepts the offer and stands up. They walk to the railings with Vicente leading the way. “Look at the city lights, Joven. Hindi ba’t ang ganda?”

Joven looks down in awe as he nods. “Maganda nga po.”

“Naranasan mo na bang mahulog?” Vicente asks, looking down at the great height.

“Mahulog?”

“Mahulog sa’yo.” It was impulsive, Vicente knows, but he can’t help himself. Joven turns into bright red as soon as he hears it. 

“H-ha?”

Vicente chuckles, ruffling Joven’s hair, which the latter whines about. “Biro lang. Mahirap mahulog. Lalo na kung napakataas o napakalalim ng huhulugan mo. Baka walang sumalo.”

Joven doesn’t know what to say so he stays silent and nods. After a while, he asks, “Nakita mo na po ba ang mga bituwin at buwan ngayon gabi? Napakaganda po nito.” He looks up. “Maaari ko pong sabihin na mas maganda ito kaysa sa mga ilaw ng lungsod.”

Vicente looks at him in shock. He blinks and looks up. “Paano mo naman nasabi?

“Dahil ang mga ilaw sa lungsod ay temporary lang, pero ang langit, mga tala at buwan, nandiyan lagi. Nagtatago man sila sa umaga, hindi naman maikakaila na nandiyan pa rin sila pero natatabunan lang ng lakas ng sikat ng umaga. Makikita lang ang kagandahan ng mga tala at buwan sa pinakamadilim na oras. In the darkest of times, the stars and the moon shines the brightest to lead the way.”

Vicente is in awe. Everything Joven said is beautiful, so is the night sky. Vicente has been looking down so much that he hasn’t given himself time to look up and appreciate what has always been there.

“Vicente…” Joven calls out. “It’s almost midnight. We need to go back to our rooms already.”

Vicente nods. “Enteng.”

Joven looks at him curiously. “What?”

“You can call me Enteng. Let’s talk tomorrow over some cup of coffee.” Vicente grabs Joven’s arm and gets Joven’s pen, then writes down his number. “There. Tomorrow, lunch, coffee.” He gives back the pen and starts to walk back inside.

Joven nods dumbly, watching Vicente’s back as he walks.

“What just happened?”


End file.
